


Home is the Sailor

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Character Death (temporary), First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Schmoop, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers for "The Beast of Basra" goes AU during that ep, Torture (not graphically described), brief mention canon deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Firouz helps Sinbad deal with what happened to Doubar and it changes their relationship completely.





	1. Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Written in part because I felt poor Firouz was getting the short end of the stick in Season 2, reduced to background or comic relief. Also, I’ve Jossed the show a bit and given Firouz his own room, rather than the communal one that we saw in the show.

Firouz had stopped looking at the records in the book from the healer some time ago. He had checked in on Doubar and found him resting. Well, sort of resting. After making sure he was at least staying off his feet, he went to find Sinbad. Their Captain was at the tiller, as usual. 

“Sinbad,” he greeted him. 

“Firouz.” Once upon a time Sinbad would have had a warmer greeting for him but he understood what was behind this now. 

“Sinbad, this evening I would like you to come to my cabin.”

Startled, Sinbad turned to look at him. “Why? Is something wrong?”

“No. I need to check you over,” he lied smoothly. 

“I’m fine.” He waved dismissively. 

“I’ll be the judge of that. I am the physician, after all.” Firouz crossed his arms. When Sinbad didn’t waver, he spoke again, “I wouldn’t mind the company either. It seems a long time since we’ve spoken alone, you and I.”

Something flickered through Sinbad’s eyes. “Firouz…” His tone was apologetic. 

“It’s all right. I understand. Just, please? Come to my cabin after the evening meal?”

“As my physician commands,” Sinbad bowed as best he could, a small smile on his face. 

Firouz left and prepared what he needed. He took his meal in his room, not wanting to answer questions. After checking on Doubar again--the grumpy old bear growled at him--he went back to his cabin. It wasn’t long before there was a knock. 

“Come in.” It was, indeed, Sinbad. The man had taken off his vest and undone the laces of the white shirt. His hair was messy, as if the wind had been playing with it. Or as if he had been running his own hands through it. “Would you like a drink?”

Sinbad smiled. “No, thank you, Firouz. I had some at dinner, that was enough for me.”

Setting the jug aside, having foreseen this, he went about his examination. When he was done he pronounced the captain healthy. “At least, in body.”

“What do you mean?”

“That you have been heart sore for some time, Sinbad.” He sat down opposite him. “Losing Maeve. All your friends from the Adventurers. Then all that with Doubar.”

Sinbad stood abruptly but did not leave. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Firouz stayed seated. “Sinbad, the mind needs to maintain a healthy balance, just as the body does. You’ve been under a great deal of stress.”

“I’ll manage.”

“I know you will.” It was said softly but with a great deal of affection. “It’s what makes you the man you are. But you don’t have to alone. Lately, you’ve been withdrawing from us. _All_ of us.” He didn’t add that he felt that he, especially, was being shut out. But Sinbad seemed to sense it just the same. 

“You feel slighted?”

“Not on purpose. As I said, you’ve been shutting us all out--even Doubar. You’ve gotten…colder, Sinbad. More afraid to open your heart.” He paused then went on. “The Sinbad I knew a year ago would have tried to find a cure for Doubar. Not gone straight to execution.”

Fire and pain lit in Sinbad’s eyes. “I didn’t want him to suffer!”

“I know.” He held up his hand to gesture peace. “You brought your brother back. Sinbad, I know that losing Maeve was a huge blow to you. You loved her.” It hurt him even to say it but he pushed on. “Since then you’ve been closing yourself off from us, obviously trying to be ready in case one of us is lost. Or killed.”

Leaning back against the door, Sinbad said, “it could happen. Any one of you could be lost or killed at any moment.”

“Yes. We’ve all always known that.” He stood. “You’ve known that too. But losing Maeve,” he watched him flinch, “that changed things. Sinbad,” he moved close, “you can’t close yourself off from those who care about you because you might lose them too. It’s no way to live.”

“What would you know? You care only about your experiments and your inventions!”

Firouz took a step back, eyes falling to the floor. 

“I’m sorry.” And Sinbad did sound it. 

Looking up, he saw Sinbad looked it as well. “You’re wrong. I care about all of you. Doubar, Rongar, Bryn, even Dermott and poor, lost Maeve. And you, Sinbad. I care about you.” He clamped his mouth shut to keep from saying more. 

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Sinbad did sound contrite. 

“It’s all right. I won’t deny it hurt, especially coming from you. I thought you knew me better. But then, I never did tell you about my past, did I?”

“No.” Sinbad came in and sat down. “I know how we met but not about you before. I assumed you had been a scientist even then.”

“I was,” he sighed. “I was also in love, once upon a time.”

Sinbad looked startled then smiled. “What was her name?” When Firouz didn’t say anything he said, “you don’t have to tell me if it’s too painful.”

“No. I can’t expect you to unburden yourself if I haven’t told you my story, my secrets. I only hope,” he paused and took a breath, “that we will still be friends after I tell you this.”

“What? Of course we will!”

He shook his head. “The one I loved was named Panbar.” Seeing the confusion on Sinbad’s face, he clarified, “he was a man.”

The confusion gave way to surprise, shock even perhaps. Then it cleared. “Go on.”

“It was when we were younger. I was just learning science. He was training to be a physician. I learned much of what I know from him. Our paths kept crossing. We became friends.” He leaned back, lost in the bittersweet memories. 

“What happened?”

“Eventually we became more than that. We fell in love. We had to keep our love secret, of course. We would meet whenever we could. Then, one day, he told me that his father had demanded that Panbar marry. He said we would still see each other but that he had to. I told him he didn’t, we could run away, be together. But he said he must, if he were to help as he wanted. I accepted that. I would take what I could get.” Firouz laughed. “You may have noticed, Sinbad, I’m not exactly smooth with the romance.Panbar was the first person to ever really love me like that. If I had to share him in order to keep him, I would.”

Sinbad reached out and covered his hand with his own. 

“Panbar married and we grew more distant. He never seemed to have time for me anymore. When his first son was born, I went to him and released him of our vows to each other. He accepted. Oh, how I wanted him to fight for me, for us! When he didn’t, I threw myself into my work. When that wasn’t enough, I left. I had to be anywhere but where he was.”

“That’s when we found you.”

“Yes.”

“You never told us.”

“I didn’t know how you would react.”

“We would not have judged, Firouz. You loved and lost. We,” he shook his head, “I would not care who it was, man or woman.”

Firouz nodded. “I had hoped you would say that But fear stops many words, Sinbad. Fear of loss.”

Sinbad sighed. “You’re right. I have been behaving badly.” He smiled when Firouz did not contradict him. “I do miss Maeve. I feel I failed her. I almost failed Doubar. I don’t want to lose anyone else.”

“I can’t promise that you won’t, Sinbad.” Their hands were still touching. Firouz turned his palm upward and they laced their fingers together. “But what will you be missing out on if you keep shutting yourself off from those you care about and then lose them? The good times and the caring.”

“Do you feel that way about your time with Panbar?”

“It took a while to get there but yes,” he nodded. 

“Then I will heed your words, physician.”

Firouz smiled widely. “I’m glad.” He realized he and Sinbad were still basically holding hands and went to pull away. 

Sinbad kept their hands clasped together. “I need to apologize. To everyone, but especially to you.”

“Me?”

“Yes. Will you forgive me?”

“Of course, Sinbad. So will the others. We all know what you’ve been going through.”

Sinbad smiled. “Just like that I have your forgiveness?”

“Just like that. I told you, I care about you. You’re my friend.” It held a note of wonder that he was still accepted. 

“I am. As you are mine, dear Firouz.” He reached out and touched the scientist’s face. “Thank you for sharing your secrets with me.”

Firouz could only blush and stammer. 

Getting up, Sinbad smiled. “I think I had best begin those other apologies. Starting with Doubar.”

“He’ll be a captive audience.”

Sinbad laughed. “He will indeed. I’ll see you tomorrow, Firouz. And thank you.”

“Sinbad,” Firouz called as the door opened. 

“Yes?”

“Now that you’re not locking us out anymore, I just want to know I’m always here to listen. Feel free,” he gestured at the door. 

“Thank you. Good night, Firouz.”

“Good night, Sinbad.” He watched the man leave, then sat back with a sigh as the door shut. He started to prepare a new experiment but couldn’t focus. He tried to write some notes but that didn’t work either. Finally, he sat down and wrapped his arms around himself. He had never dared to think about telling anyone about Panbar. Certainly not Sinbad, so known for his ways with women and never looking at another man. But the captain had not only accepted what he had told him but acknowledged him as well. Their friendship still intact, perhaps even closer now. Pleased, he finally felt he could get on with his work. 

The next morning everyone seemed in much better spirits. Doubar groused at him but in a much lighter way. Bryn and Rongar both were seen smiling sometimes. And Sinbad? He seemed much more at ease and was calling on their help more often. He also made sure to spend time with each of them over the next few weeks. They stopped in at a few ports but aside from a few fights and misunderstandings, they were mostly free of peril. 

“That probably means something big is coming,” Bryn said one morning. 

“Thank you, Bryn,” Sinbad said, shooting her a look. “Ruin everyone’s day, why don’t you?”

“I prefer to think of it as a well-deserved rest,” Doubar said. “Perhaps now would be an excellent time for shore leave, Captain?”

Sinbad laughed. “A good idea, brother. We’ll set sail for the nearest port and find our fun there.” He issued the orders and soon they found themselves in the port City of Hedod. It was not big but it would suit their needs. After procuring what supplies they needed, Sinbad gave shore leave to most of the crew. 

“You’re not going on shore leave, Captain?” Firouz asked. 

“Not this time.” Seeing the concern, Sinbad smiled. “It’s all right, Firouz. I’m happy to stay with the ship. I’ve no need of rest right now.” He turned to the crew. “Go and have fun!” He waved them off the ship. 

Firouz went but soon found himself alone at the tavern. Rongar had found a man to spar with, Doubar was enjoying his wine, women and song. Bryn was shopping for new clothes. He headed back to the ship. 

“What, by the Gods, are you doing back here so early?” Sinbad teased as he came back aboard. 

“I thought you might like some company.”

As usual, Sinbad saw right through him. “The rest deserted you?”

“Yes,” he admitted. “But I really did want to check on you.”

“I’m fine, Firouz. You should go find some company. Perhaps a handsome young man?”

Firouz blushed, turning to see if anyone had heard. “I’d rather spend time with you. Oh! Not that I mean you aren’t handsome. You are. Beautiful, in fact. Not that I’m saying--”

“Thank you,” was all Sinbad said. “I’m honored you find me attractive. And that you wish to spend your leave with me. Come. Tell me some scientific fact, Firouz.”

Coming over to him, he laughed. “One you will never remember?”

“Or even understand,” Sinbad laughed as well. 

“You could. You’re smart.”

“Thank you but you are the smart one here. We all know that.”

“Don’t disparage your own mind, Sinbad. You’re quite clever.”

The captain smiled. “Such compliments will turn my head.”

Now Firouz blushed. “I didn’t--”

“It’s all right. I’m happy to hear such things. It has been a while since I’ve been paid such compliments.”

Seeing him look saddened, Firouz went to him. “Shall I compliment you, Sinbad? Shall I tell you how beautiful your face is, how your eyes are like bits of sky? That your physique makes a physician like me thrill and a man like me envious. That your hair is like the richest of silks and fills me with a desire to run my fingers through it.” He shrugged. “Though, honestly, I preferred it shorter.”

Sinbad blinked at him. “Firouz?”

He suddenly seemed to realize what he had said and gasped. Then he fled, running down to his room and slamming the door shut. He was sitting there, head spinning, when the door opened. He did not dare to turn around. 

“Firouz?”

“Forgive me, Sinbad. I should not have said such things.”

A hand fell on his shoulder. “Why not?”

“Because you are not like me. You do not desire men. I made you uncomfortable.”

“Firouz, look at me.” When he did not turn around, Sinbad came around to him and lifted his face. “Do I look angry?”

“No.”

“I’m not. I’m honored that you think of me that way.”

“I still shouldn’t have said it. I don’t want things to be strange between us.”

“They aren’t. I swear. We are still friends.”

Firouz took a breath and looked him in the eye and saw the truth there. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“May I ask you a question? As a friend.”

“Of course.”

“You desire me? Not just find me attractive but want to bed me?”

Firouz’s cheeks turned red and he went to duck his head again. Strong hands lifted his chin up. 

“Please, my friend, tell me the truth.”


	2. The best way to spend Shore Leave

Taking in a deep breath, Firouz admitted, “yes. I have always found you attractive. Since the moment we first met. Wanting to bed you,” or rather have Sinbad bed him, he thought secretly, “came later. But I would **never** \--!”

He was cut off by lips softly kissing his own. His eyes grew wide as Sinbad’s face drew back. “Are you bewitched?” He asked softly. “Or perhaps I am?”

“No spells here.”

“But you,” he wanted so badly to go chasing after those lips, to kiss again, “you’re not like me.”

“Maybe I am. Or maybe I’m just me.” Sinbad’s mouth descended again. When the kiss ended this time he spoke, mouths still so close. “I still love women. But I feel for you as well, Firouz.”

He smiled. “I know. I know how much you care about me, about all of us. And it’s natural to be curious. You probably never even thought about such things before.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. In my travels I have met others like yourself. I have thought about such things. Even contemplated trying it, lying with a man.”

Firouz was speechless. He could only stare. 

“But Firouz, I never have. I’ve never acted on that desire. Until now.”

“Why now?” He had to ask. “Why me, of all people?”

“What do you mean?”

“I have no illusions of what I am, Sinbad. I’m not handsome and I tend to annoy people sometimes. Not to mention I don’t have a lot of experience in the matters of the heart. I know you’re just experimenting with me--”

“I’m not,” Sinbad said, grabbing hold of Firouz’s shoulders. “I swear I’m not.”

“Then why me?”

“Because you care for me and I for you, Firouz. And because I desire you too.” He saw surprise and disbelief in those eyes. “I know you don’t think yourself worthy of such desire but it’s true. Firouz, since your revelation I’ve thought of little else. About how much we have in common.”

Firouz snorted. “In common?”

“Yes. You are a warrior. A scientist first but I would gladly have you at my back in a fight. You explore new things, much as I do. And you care. You care so much, Firouz. We have all that in common.” He gentled his fingers into caresses. “I have always admired you. Is it such a surprise to find that I am attracted to you as well?”

“Frankly, yes. I’m not exactly what I thought of as your type, Sinbad.” He hesitated so long the captain prompted him to speak. “I thought you still heart sore over the loss of Maeve.”

Sinbad’s face took on a downcast turn. “I did have feelings for Maeve. I still do. But whether I loved her as more than just a friend, I don’t know. I think, if I had truly loved her, I would have done anything to get her back. Even from Master Dim Dim.” He looked at Firouz. “I know you have doubts. I can only speak to them by saying that I have none about my desire for you.”

Firouz wanted to believe. And oh, by all the laws of science, did he want to share such desire with Sinbad! Did he dare open his own heart, perhaps only to have Sinbad leave or realize he had made a mistake? He took his own advice, what he had told the other man, and reached up. Pulling him down, Firouz kissed him, passionately. 

When they broke apart, he rubbed at his face. “Sinbad, you really must start shaving again!”

He laughed. “Yes, Firouz. Shall I go do that now?”

“I think I can bear some whisker burn,” he said, pulling him back in. They kissed more, exploring each other with lips and tongues. Firouz pulled back at last, eyes hazy. “Now I understand what all those women were smiling about.”

“You flatter me.” They kissed again. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Laughing, they met again, sharing kiss after kiss. Firouz let his hands wander, caressing Sinbad’s chest and arms. He felt himself be hauled up and smiled against the other man’s lips. Sinbad’s hands were roaming as well, staying above the waist for now. They were just starting to dip down when there was a cry from above decks. 

“Brother! Where are you?”

“Blast!” Sinbad muttered, letting go. “Doubar has lousy timing.”

“I can’t believe they’re back already,” Firouz said, straightening his outfit. 

“Best go up or he’ll come down to find us.” They went up, to find that the sun was much higher than they thought. They’d lost more time in conversation, and in each other, than they had realized. 

Doubar was standing on the deck. “Little brother, there you are!”

“Doubar, I didn’t expect you back until late tonight, or even tomorrow morning.”

“I am just stopping in to drop off some casks of ale. I’m returning to town. Perhaps you would like to come this time?”

Sinbad looked back at Firouz then nodded. “Yes, I believe I will come with you.”

Firouz tried to hide his surprise and dismay. He had thought, with everyone gone, that they would, well… He covered it up. “Have a good time,” he said a bit dispiritedly. 

“You’re not coming?” Doubar asked. 

“I think I should stay here.” He half hoped that Sinbad would ask him to come. Perhaps that was the plan? To get them both off the vessel. Such hopes were dashed however. 

“I’d rather Firouz stay here to keep an eye on things. We’ll return later.”

“Of course.” He waved to them as they left. He went below to puzzle over this. Had seeing Doubar changed Sinbad’s mind? Perhaps he had realized how difficult a relationship between them could be. He was still musing over it as night fell. He ate a little something, throwing himself into one of his inventions. He had fallen asleep on papers on his table when there was knock on his door. 

“Firouz, may I come in?”

He woke with a start, swiping at the papers that were stuck to his face. “Of course, Captain.” 

Sinbad came in. Firouz gaped as the moonlight shone on him. 

“I’m sorry for disturbing you so late. I had intended to get back earlier but Doubar can be very difficult to get away from, especially when he’s been drinking.”

Firouz stood and came over to him, hands reaching up involuntarily. He ran his fingers through Sinbad’s now much shorter hair. “You got your hair cut. And shaved,” he noticed as well. 

“You said you preferred it this way.” He sounded suddenly nervous. 

“I did. I do.” He plunged his fingers into the luxurious locks, letting out a contented sigh. “As I suspected.”

“You look as if you were going to have a moment of pleasure simply from that,” Sinbad smiled. “I never knew you liked my hair so much.”

“I do. I always have,” he confessed. “And while I loved both styles, I have always favored this look for you.” He teased, rubbing his own face against Sinbad’s. 

“I see I made the right choice.”

“That’s where you went,” Firouz realized. “To get a haircut?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“It is; a wonderful one.”

“I can tell you’re pleased,” Sinbad said, pulling Firouz to him. As their hips touched, their groins met as well. Firouz couldn’t help the little moan that slipped free. “Ah, if I had known how cutting my hair and shaving would affect you, I would have done it long ago.”

Firouz didn’t answer, just kissed him, hard. His hands were still in the thick locks, enjoying the silky feel. They thumped back against the closed door. He let his hands finally fall from that lushness, fingers skating down over Sinbad’s clean shaven face. “So gorgeous,” he sighed, then blushed. 

“Thank you,” Sinbad said softly. “You look--”

Firouz cut him off with a kiss, not wanting to hear the lies that Sinbad would be forced to say. He pulled back as someone clomped on deck overhead. “I’m sorry. Do you have duties to attend to?”

“No,” Sinbad smiled at him. “We’re on shore leave right now, remember?”

“I know but a captain’s work is never done.”

“No, but sometimes he can take a break or a night off. I had hoped to spend the night with you.” Sinbad’s tone of voice turned it into a question. 

Firouz nearly lost his breath. “You mean it? I don’t want to pressure you. We could just--”

“Firouz.” Sinbad raised his hand and touched the scientist’s lips. “I want to spend the night with you, in your bed. _Not_ sleeping,” he clarified. 

“Are you sure?” He just had to ask one more time. 

“I’m sure.”

Firouz nodded. He took a breath then asked, “may I undress you?”

Sinbad let out a breath of his own. “If you wish.”

Oh he wished! He undid the vest, pulling it off then laying it aside. He pulled the laces of the white shirt and then helped Sinbad get it up over his head. He ran his fingers through the chest hair there, making a little noise of pleasure. 

“You unwrap me as if I were a treasured gift.”

“You are, to me,” Firouz agreed. “I wish to enjoy very part of you.” He leaned in, kissing at that bronzed chest. Sinbad’s hands came up and clutched at his shoulders. As he kissed his way across the expanse, his hands slipped down and undid the belts. Gently setting blades aside, he had some trouble getting the skin tight pants off. Sinbad had to stop and help him. Firouz, already crouching, sat back and stared up at the gorgeous nude body before him. He noted scars and blemishes, ones he knew well, some that he had even treated. To him it just made Sinbad more beautiful. He said as much. 

“Again, you flatter me. And you say you have no skills in romance.”

“I have very little. But I do know a few tricks of pleasure.” He reached out and firmly grasped Sinbad’s manhood. At the loud gasp, he said, “trust me, Sinbad.”

“I do, Firouz. With my life.”

The scientist leaned in, rubbing his own face against the straining hardness. He turned his face and kissed the pulsating flesh. He heard his name gasped out from above. Smiling, he sent out his tongue and gave a lick. He heard Sinbad’s fist thump against the door. He looked up the length of that body. “You liked that?”

Sinbad could only nod. 

“Then you’ll love this.” He licked his lips, then opened his mouth and took Sinbad in. He almost choked as the man’s hips bucked but Sinbad gentled. 

“Gods, Firouz!”

He could not reply but he did smile around his mouth full. Bobbing his head, he pleasured Sinbad as best he knew how--as he had learned with Panbar. Abruptly, hands were in his hair and yanking him off. “Why did you stop me?” He asked, looking up. 

Sinbad’s chest was heaving. “Because this isn’t just about my pleasure, Firouz. It’s about both of us.” He pulled him up off his knees and brought him close. “My turn to undress you now.”

“No, it’s all right. Go lay down on the bed and I will undo my own clothing.”

Sinbad frowned. “Firouz?”

“I would very much like to have you naked in my bed,” he tempted. 

After a faltering moment, Sinbad did so. He lay back on the bed, the moonlight playing over his naked flesh. “Now will you come to me?”

“In a moment.” Firouz stepped into the darkest shadows, beginning to undress. He was turning around to undo his pants when hands touched his back. “Sinbad?”

“Why do you hide yourself from me?”

He sighed. “I know what I am. I’m not beautiful like you.”

“You’re wrong. You _are_ beautiful.” Sinbad let his hands play over the uncovered bits of him, then down to the cloth that he still wore. He undid that then helped him step out. He drew Firouz into the moonlight, cupping his face when he turned away. “You are,” he said again, then kissed him. 

It was Firouz turn to be caressed, touched, kissed all over. When Sinbad’s hand found his cock and grasped it, Firouz unexpectedly-even to himself-pushed the man back. They tumbled back into the bed, Firouz rolling them over so that Sinbad was on top. He looked up into those beautiful blue eyes. “Make love to me. Please?”

Sinbad leaned down to kiss him. Their bodies writhed against each other, hands exploring naked flesh. Hips grazed and cocks touched, which only set the flame deeper. Ever the scientist, Firouz explored every inch of Sinbad with both hands and mouth. Fingers skimming down to the swell of the man’s ass, he arched his hips upward. 

“There is oil,” he said somewhat breathlessly, “in the cabinet.” 

“I’ll get it.” Sinbad climbed off him, looking back at the whimper that Firouz uttered. “I’m coming right back.”

“I know. It’s just…,”

Sinbad got the bottle and came back to the bed. He stopped to kiss Firouz, then looked at the bottle. “I’ve never had need of such a thing. What is it for?”

Firouz suddenly felt shy. “We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.”

“What do you mean? Firouz, I thought we were going to make love.”

“We still can. There are many different ways we can---”

“Firouz.” It was the Captain’s voice and strange to hear in bed. “Tell me.”

“It’s to ease the way.”

“I don’t understand.”

“When you make love with a woman, the passage--or so I’ve read--is readied for you.”

“Yes.”

“I have no such passage. One must use another if there are two men. With men, there is no natural,” he struggled for the right word, “liquid help.” He wrapped his hand around the bottle. “Oil helps ease the way. But we do not have to that, Sinbad. There are other ways of pleasure for two men.”

“Like earlier?”

“Exactly. Or still other ways.”

Sinbad looked thoughtful. “That would be enough for you?”

Firouz let out a breath and spoke the truth. “I will take anything you are willing to give me, Sinbad.”

“But what do you want, Firouz?” He looked down on the scientist. 

Firouz was caught, helpless in the stare of those beautiful eyes. “I…I…,” he stammered. 

“Tell me?” This time it was a request. “Do you wish for more?”

“Yes. I want all of you. I want you in me. But if you are not ready--”

“Then that is what you shall have. I will need your help though. Your kind instruction, if you will.”

Startled, he could only nod. 

“How am I to start?”

“Perhaps I should prepare myself?” Firouz half mused. 

“I think you would rather I did it,” Sinbad divined. 

He blushed. “Yes. If you want to.”

“You have but to tell me.”

Nodding, he said, “first pour some oil out and warm it on your fingers. This step is not strictly necessary but I do prefer it.”

Sinbad hid a smile at the teaching tone. “Next?”

“Find my entrance,” he all but whispered. 

Sinbad knew what he was talking about. He reached down and gently parted the cheek. An oily fingertip touched a quivering hole. “Here?”

“Yes,” Firouz tried not to pant. “Very slowly, insert one finger. It’s been a long time since I’ve done this,” he shrugged. 

Sinbad did as he was bade. “I think I know what happens next.” He worked the finger in and out of his bed mate. 

Firouz struggled to keep his wits. “Are you ready for the next step?”

“Are you?” Sinbad sounded genuinely concerned. 

He nodded, not daring himself to speak lest he begin begging. “Two fingers next,” he got out. He whined as the finger pulled out but watched avidly as Sinbad drizzled more oil. He took the time to warm it again, then brought both fingers back down. As they entered him, Firouz found himself practicing an old breathing technique he’d learned, lest he climax too soon. 

He felt the fingers work in and out. “Move them in a cross wise motion.” He lifted his own hand, which had been clutching the bed clothes and showed him. Then he groaned as Sinbad did the same within him. 

“Am I hurting you?” 

“No,” he gasped out. “A man has a pleasure spot within him. You just hit mine.”

“Oh?” Sinbad smiled mischievously. He moved his fingers again and Firouz was overwhelmed with pleasure. His one hand held onto the bed as if afraid he would fly off it. The other clutched at his lover’s shoulder. 

He breathed heavily as Sinbad touched the spot again. “Stop or I’ll climax right here.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?”

“No.” He opened his eyes and met blue ones. “But I would rather reach those heights with you, Sinbad.”

An affectionate smile crossed his face. “Then together. What next?”

Firouz talked him through three fingers, then the anointing of the oil on his manhood. “For ease of entry I really should be on my stomach or side.” He faltered.

“I wish to see you.”

“I want that also,” he admitted. 

“Then that is how it shall be.” Sinbad lined up with Firouz’s body and began to slide in. “You’ll have to tell me how fast or slow, Firouz.”

“The speed you’re going right now is fine.” He wanted desperately to say more but the slow slide engulfed him and he lost his powers of speech. Finally Sinbad was fully sheathed within him. “Stay a moment. I need to get used to you.”

Sinbad nodded, then bent his head and kissed him. “I begin to understand why some men prefer this. Much tighter and hotter than a woman.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Firouz smiled, kissing him back. They exchanged lazy kisses. When he felt ready he spoke again. “Begin with gentle thrusting then you can pick up speed and momentum.”

Sinbad smiled and did as instructed. Firouz moved his hand down to take care of himself as Sinbad loved his body. As the plunges picked up pace and became deeper and harder, he sped up his hand movements as well. With his free hand, he plunged into Sinbad’s thick mane and pulled him down, kissing him hard. Wrapping his legs around, drawing him in as deep as he could, Firouz panted against his lips as he climaxed. That triggered Sinbad’s own and Firouz had trouble processing everything he was feeling as his own orgasm was overwhelmed by the feel of his Captain’s. 

When both were over and Sinbad had fallen to his side, hair matted and skin glistening with sweat, he let the now flaccid cock slip from him. He got up and went to the wash basin, getting a cloth and coming back. He mopped up first Sinbad then himself. 

“I should be doing that,” Sinbad murmured. 

Firouz stepped back and almost groaned in appreciation of the sight before him. Sinbad looked like sin and sex personified. His hair was tousled, his lips red and shiny from the kisses they had exchanged. His spent cock lay along his thigh, body still flushed from his exertions. Without realizing, Firouz licked his lips, his cock trying to twitch back to life. 

“Firouz?” It sounded curious and filled with humor. 

He realized he’d been staring. He blushed. “You…the way you look right now…”

Sinbad smiled and raised an eyebrow. “You approve?”

“If I were younger I would show you how _much_ I approve.” 

“Come back to bed, Firouz.” He held out an inviting hand. “Perhaps, soon, you can yet show me.”

Firouz let out a gentle laugh. “You tempt me beyond all reason, Sinbad.” He joined him on the bed. “I know you cannot stay the night.”

“Why not?”

“If the crew finds you here in the morning--”

“That will be their problem. I’m not going to hide this.” 

“Are you sure? I will understand if you want to.”

Sinbad gently kissed his brow. “I’m not ashamed, Firouz. And I have never hidden my liaisons from the crew.”

“That’s true.” Too many times Firouz had felt jealousy over a woman leaving Sinbad’s quarters. As he settled back on the bed, he thought about all the times he had wished to be here instead of those women. “Do you think, at some point, we might do this in your bed? In your quarters?”

Sinbad seemed to read his mind. “Want to stake your claim?” He smiled at Firouz’s chagrined expression. “I promise we will.” He kissed him again, drawing him into an embrace. “Sleep now. Let your mind settle.”

“Mmmm,” he hummed as he let himself enjoy those strong arms around him, something he never thought he would ever get to feel. “In case I forgot to say it, thank you.”

“No, Firouz. Thank you.” 

Firouz wanted to ask what he meant but the combination of their actions, combined with the warmth of Sinbad’s body, were rapidly lulling him to sleep. He felt a soft touch, a whisper of his name, then he was out.


	3. Enter Rumina!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is the chapter with the character death (but it is only temporary--no unhappy endings here!).

When he woke up in the morning, sunlight streaming down, it was to an empty bed. For a moment he thought he’d dreamed the whole thing. But as he shifted, there was an ache in him that left no doubt what had happened. He pondered what would happen when next he saw the captain, but dismissed such thoughts and got up. He moved a bit gingerly at first, washing and dressing. Going up on deck, he spotted Doubar. 

“Doubar,” he greeted him. “I’m surprised to see you up, my friend. I assumed you would still be sleeping off shore leave.”

Doubar turned bleary eyes to him. “I was hoping you might be of some use to me, Firouz. I could use something for the clanging in my head. I was going to go to your cabin but Sinbad said to let you sleep. Now that you are up, perhaps you could help me.”

“Yes, of course.” He bade him stay there, then came back up with a bottle. “Drink this and it should help.”

“Ah, truly you are a miracle worker, my friend.” He downed the bottle and then made a face. “Gah, what was that? It tasted awful!”

“Yes, but it will help you. I would suggest going back to bed, however. Rest would also be conducive to your recovery.” Seeing the blank face, he restated, “it will help you feel better.”

Doubar nodded and walked, a bit unsteadily down below. Firouz watched him go then looked and saw Rongar at the helm. He walked over. “How are you this day? Do you need my skills as a healer as well?”

Rongar shook his head and smiled. 

“I’m glad shore leave didn’t incapacitate you.”

“It takes more than that to take out Rongar,” Bryn said behind him. He turned and saw her. “You should have joined us, Firouz. You missed out on the fun.”

He smiled. “Thank you but I was fine here. Did you buy yourself some clothes?”

“I did.” She began to tell him about some of it but seeing his eyes glaze a bit she stopped. “Sinbad came back early,” she remarked. 

“He did.” He schooled his face. He didn’t want to be the one to say anything about their relationship, in case the man had changed his mind. 

“I saw he got that mop on his head cut.”

“Yes. That’s how he looked before he let it grow out.”

“I like it,” Bryn acknowledged. 

“As do I,” a voice said from the side. Sinbad stepped into view. “More importantly, one very dear to me wanted it cut.”

Bryn looked at him. “Oh?”

Sinbad smiled, then turned his attention to Firouz. “Are you well?”

Blushing under the gaze, he nodded. “Fine, thank you. Yourself?”

“Never better. I’m sorry I had to leave. It was my turn at the tiller.”

“I understand. Your duties as captain come first.”

Sinbad smiled. “Consider it a tie.”

Firouz noticed that Bryn and Rongar were watching them with puzzled expressions. “Have you eaten breakfast yet?” He asked, trying to be casual. 

“Yes. Rongar took helm while I ate. I was going to wait for you but you were such a lay about,” he teased. 

Firouz laughed. “What can I say? You wore me out.” Then he blushed furiously. 

Bryn gaped. “Sinbad? Firouz?” 

Sinbad turned and placed his hand on the scientist’s shoulder. “Yes, Bryn?”

“You’re together?” 

“Yes.” 

A moment of silence then Rongar reached out and clapped Firouz on the back so hard that he almost fell over--probably would have if Sinbad hadn’t corrected him. Rongar gave a thumbs up to them both. 

“Thanks, Rongar,” Firouz smiled. 

“Bryn?” Sinbad looked at her. “Are we going to have a problem?”

“No. I’m sorry, I was just surprised, that’s all.” She looked at Firouz. “I didn’t know you were…,” she trailed off. 

“I am. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“I understand.” She glanced at Sinbad, who merely shrugged. 

“Perhaps you could all not mention this to Doubar until he’s feeling better? I think I should be the one to tell my brother.”

They all nodded. 

“All right. Rongar, did you want me to take the helm back?” Rongar shook his head, then made a playful motion toward the pair. Firouz’s stomach rumbled right then. Sinbad laughed. “I think that means I should see to getting him fed. Bryn, will you be joining us?”

“I’ve already eaten, thank you.” She still seemed a bit troubled. 

He glanced at her then he and Firouz headed down to the galley. Firouz found himself on the end of an affectionate gaze as he ate. “What?”

“Nothing.”

Shaking his head, he finished his meal. “What will you tell Doubar?”

“The truth.”

They talked a bit longer then the captain was needed on deck. As Sinbad was leaving he reached out and touched Firouz’s face. “I’ll see you later?”

“Of course.” He watched him walk away, then Firouz headed to his own cabin. He wanted to check on one of his experiments. He was in the middle of some calculations when he heard Doubar shout.

“What?!”

It had come from above. He went running. He found Sinbad with a hand on Doubar’s chest. “Doubar--!”

“Are you bewitched, brother?” Doubar spotted Firouz. “What has been done to him? Are you even the real Firouz?” He pulled his sword and went to charge. 

“No one is enchanted or under a spell. Firouz is himself, as am I.”

“No! It doesn’t make sense unless it’s a spell.”

Firouz asked, “why?”

Doubar turned to look at him. “What do you mean why?”

“Why does it not make sense if it’s not a spell?”

“Because!” Doubar gestured. “You have both never shown signs of being interested in each other or other men. What else am I to believe but that you have been bespelled?”

Sinbad opened his mouth but Firouz put up a hand. “Doubar, have you ever known me to go off with women?”

“No. But I assumed that was because of, um,” he stopped himself. 

“I know what you assumed. I let you think that. But I have not dallied with women because I am not attracted to them. I appreciate the female form, but I do not want to bed them.”

Doubar looked gob smacked. 

“I have never revealed that to anyone, except Sinbad, whom I told recently.”

“All right. I can understand your attraction to my brother then, Firouz. After all, like me, he’s devilishly handsome. But Sinbad, you--!”

“I know.” The Captain glanced around and saw they were being stared at. “Listen, all of you!” Stepping up to stand on a barrel he caught the crews attention. “Firouz and I are now in a relationship. If any of you,” he glanced down at his friends, “have a problem with that, you can leave the ship at our next port of call.”

Firouz did not dare look around. No one said anything. 

“Very well. Brother, perhaps you and I should talk privately?” Leading the way, Sinbad stopped to clap Firouz on the shoulder, then went on. 

He was left on deck with Bryn and Rongar. He looked at them. “I’m going back down to my quarters. Call me if you need me.” He fled. He couldn’t believe that Sinbad had announced it like that! He felt elated at it but also wondered if the matter should not have been kept private. Shaking his head, he went back to his equations. He was failing at concentrating when there was a knock upon the door. 

“Come in.”

Doubar loomed there as the door opened. Firouz got up and found himself backing up a step. 

“Firouz, Sinbad has explained as best he can to me. I would like to hear your side of the story.”

He sighed but told Doubar some of it, but not all. That was between him and Sinbad. When he was done he sat back. “Doubar, I know you’re more than just Sinbad’s brother. You have been so much to him. I understand your concern. I gave him every opportunity to back out.”

“I’m sure you did.” The big man stood and loomed. Shaking his head, he said, “you have the self-worth of a small lizard.” Clapping his hand on Firouz’s shoulder, almost knocking him over, he said, “just be sure to keep the affection between you two, well, between you two, all right?”

“I promise, no making out on the deck.”

Doubar looked at him a long moment then laughed. 

“Sounds like all is well again,” Sinbad said, coming in. 

“Aye, brother. And now, I’m off to rest more. I’m still nursing my aches from shore leave!” Doubar left. 

Sinbad stayed where he was. “Are you angry with me, Firouz?”

“No. Why should I be angry?”

“I kind of announced our relationship to everyone on deck today.”

Firouz stood and went to him. “Sinbad, I have to admit I prefer to keep my private life, well, private. But I was also very touched by what you did. To announce it like that, to say what you said? Thank you.” He saw the man was about to say something so he leaned in and kissed him. 

“Maybe I should announce it every morning, if it earns me such rewards.”

“I don’t think Doubar would like that much,” Firouz laughed. “He’s fine with it now?”

“He is. And Rongar took it very well.”

“Bryn didn’t,” Firouz said, speaking what was troubling him. 

“I saw. I don’t know why but I think she’ll come around.” He pulled the scientist to him. “I wish I could stay and kiss you more.”

“Some of us have work to do, Captain!”

“Indeed we do. Later?”

“Assuredly,” Firouz nodded then watched Sinbad walk away. Shaking his head to clear it of hormones, he went back to his work. 

The next few weeks were like a dream. No one bothered them; if Bryn had problems she kept them to herself. He and Sinbad did not have as much time with each other as he would have liked but he understood. They both had responsibilities. But when they did couple--ah, what bliss! Firouz found himself writing observations down, certain things that he thought might help the study of anatomy. He and Sinbad even had their chance to use the Captain’s quarters one night. They had adventures and fought monsters and villains. 

Then, one day, they were sailing through some calm waters when a storm suddenly appeared from nowhere, driving them to a small uncharted isle. The ship was run aground, repairs would have to be made. 

“We need lumber.” Sinbad ordered parties out to find it. 

“Sinbad, that storm was caused by magic,” Bryn told him. 

“I know. I fear I know whose magic. I had hoped we’d seen the last of her.”

“Rumina,” Firouz agreed.

“Yes. This has all her hallmarks. Everyone, be on your guard!” 

They began to try to find supplies to repair the ship and food for while they waited. Sentries kept watch. Soon night fell and everyone gathered around fires. Firouz offered to take the first watch. 

“I can do it,” Sinbad said. 

“You need your rest. I need to think anyway.”

Sinbad smiled. “As if I would stop you from doing that. You’ve saved us too many times just from thinking.”

“Then go to bed and leave me be,” Firouz said, smiling to take the sting out. 

“Very well. Call if there’s trouble.” The others went to bed. Firouz kept a vigilant watch but also thought about fortifications and weaponry. Unfortunately, Rumina was a powerful sorceress and that was difficult to combat. Save with other sorcery. Bryn had magic but it was unreliable and untested against one such as Rumina. He was musing on it when a hand grabbed his hair, pulling him back. 

He started to shout but another, well-manicured hand, appeared in front of his face. It was glowing. “Say a word, worm, and I kill you.”

He went silent and still. Rumina dragged him backwards and then swept him into her whirlwind. He must have hit his head because he lost consciousness. When he awoke he was strapped to a table, bound securely, in some sort of lair. He struggled.

“Now really, do you think I would make it so easy for you to escape?” Rumina appeared out of nowhere. 

“I had hoped.”

“Hope is for fools. But then fools are what you all are.”

“I get that you’re angry with us, Rumina--”

“Sinbad killed my father! Twice! Anger does not begin to speak to what I feel!”

“Yes,” he said after she had stopped. “But Sinbad will come. He’s defeated you every time before. He will again.”

“Perhaps. But the red haired witch is gone. You were his greatest resource after her. Having removed you from the field, all that leaves is his strong brother and the Moor.”

Firouz had to contain his joy. She didn’t know about Bryn!

“I saw that. I know all about that stupid girl. Her powers are pathetic. I will defeat her easily.” She gestured and two men came close, wielding blades. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to kill you. Yet. Though you may wish I had.” She walked out, nodding. He knew what was coming and tried to prepare but it still hurt when the knives bit into his flesh. He used his mind to transport himself away. Not wanting to think of Sinbad or their lovemaking in this situation, in case Rumina should hear, he lost himself in thoughts of science. But in the corners of his mind, he prayed for Sinbad to find him. 

Time faded in and out. Someone gave him just enough water to live, then he was taken off the table and dragged. He soon found himself in some sort of throne room, Rumina sitting in the big chair in the center. 

“I’ve had you brought here to greet your friends. I knew they would best the traps I had set for them. I had hoped some would be killed along the way but oh well, saves more for me.” She gestured and Firouz found himself being chained to a small column. He was sagging when he heard Sinbad and the others charge in. He lifted his head and nearly smiled at the sight they made. Fighting through the men, they decimated them all. 

“Rumina! This time it ends!”

“Ah ah ah,” she said, lifting a finger and pointing. “Do you want your scientist friend to die?”

“Firouz!”

“Sinbad, I’m sorry!”

“It’s not your fault. I should have--”

“You should have died long ago!” She shouted, raising a hand and shooting fire from it. “You killed my father and whatever affection or desire I once had for you is dead!” She tried again and Sinbad dodged. 

Firouz struggled anew against his bonds, fruitlessly. He watched Doubar and Rongar try to charge Rumina, only to be blown back by winds. 

Sinbad was still trying to get to him. 

“You can’t save him, Sinbad. Just like you couldn’t save that twit Maeve. Just like she couldn’t save her brother.”

“Her brother?” Sinbad asked, stopping. 

“The bird,” she gestured at Dermott, perched on Bryn’s hand. “He was her brother. When he spurned my advances I changed him into that. Maeve was furious and tried to kill me to undo the spell. Stupid cow.”

“Dermott is Maeve’s brother?” Firouz said, pieces clicking into place. 

“Yes. She couldn’t save him. You, Sinbad, couldn’t save her. Dim Dim had to step in and remove her because she was not strong enough to defeat me. And now, you are too late to save your friend.” Her eyes flashed and a knife sprang from a table, flying across the room and skewering Firouz. He saw it coming, felt the blade pierce his bloody skin, but his eyes were only on Sinbad. Who was screaming his name and running. The chains abruptly loosened and he fell, the blade clattering out. Strong hands caught him as he was about to hit the floor. 

“Firouz?”

“Sinbad,” he managed to get out. He looked up and saw his face. To his wonderment, the captain was crying. “I’m afraid my skills as a physician might not be of much help this time.”

“Don’t say that! We’ll get you out of here, get you well. Hold on, Firouz.”

“This is so tiresome. He’s going to die,” Rumina said, rising and letting Doubar and the others free. “What do you even care, Sinbad?”

“Hold on. Please, hold on.”

Firouz lifted a hand and touched his face, then moved it up to his hair. “At least I got this before I died.” His voice was giving out. “Thank you for that, Sinbad.”

“No, don’t you do that. Don’t give up! Don’t say good-bye!” 

“I never told you. I was afraid. But if this is really it, I want to say it.”

“Firouz, stop talking!”

“I love you,” he exhaled hard. “I’ve always loved you, since the moment we met.” He tried to smile. “Don’t grow this out again, all right? Or shut those who love you out.” He coughed and blood flew from his lips. He wanted to say more but the pain became too great. He felt every muscle relax and his eyes roll back in his head. 

For just a moment there was blackness. Then it was as if he were still here but in some nebulous form. He looked down and saw Sinbad cradling…himself? “Oh dear. I’m dead. Am I a ghost?” 

His thoughts were broken by laughter. 

“So he was in love with you? What a fool!”

Sinbad ignored her. He was weeping over the body. 

“Sinbad, get up! You have to fight her. She’ll kill you! 

“Come back to me, Firouz. Come back!”

“He can’t hear you,” Doubar said, taking a step closer. “He’s gone, brother.”

“No. No! I’ve lost too much. I won’t lose him too. Bryn, use your magic.”

“I can’t bring back the dead, Sinbad,” she protested. 

He looked back at Firouz, who was watching from the side. “It can’t end like this. I won’t let it.” He caressed hair back, tears falling again. “Firouz, please.” His voice was broken. “Please,” he whispered, a tear falling on Firouz’s lips. “I love you too.” It was so soft it could barely be heard. But Firouz heard it. 

And fought, as Sinbad had taught him. Not with steel but with his mind and emotions. “He loves me,” he shouted to the heavens. “I won’t let you take me away now!” He began to struggle, to move back to his body. “Sinbad,” he called, trying to get closer. “I love you!”

The man was bent over the body, neck buried in his own. Then Firouz noticed Sinbad’s rainbow bracelet glowing. He felt a pulling and let it lead him. He felt as if he was being sucked into water or quicksand. He closed his eyes. They opened again to find himself staring up at the room he had died in. He breathed out, tasting the water on his lips. It was salty, like the sea. 

He raised a hand and touched his love’s back. “Sinbad?”

For a moment there was no reaction. Then, with a jerk back, Sinbad looked at him. “Firouz?”

“It’s me. I don’t know how, but it’s me.” He waited. Sinbad looked at him then leaned down and gave him the biggest kiss he’d ever gotten, simultaneously hugging him so hard he groaned. It was swallowed by the kiss but Sinbad pulled back anyway. 

“I thought I’d lost you.”

“I think you did. I was outside my body, momentarily. Until something pulled me back in.” He looked down at the bracelet. Sinbad looked too. “It glowed, Sinbad. Right before I came back. It glowed.”

Sinbad shook his head, mouth opening wonderment. “I’m not going to question such a miracle. I’m just glad to have you back.”

“I heard you. Your declaration. Did you mean it?”

“Every word,” he said fervently. 

They started to move together but suddenly a bolt flew over their heads. “As sickeningly sweet as this is, I can always kill him again,” Rumina said, a bolt in his hand. 

“No,” Sinbad said and it chilled Firouz, how cold and implacable he sounded. This was worse than Sinbad’s rage. This was pure steel. “You’re never going to harm him, or anyone, ever again.”

For the first time, Firouz saw fear in Rumina’s eyes and knew that she had figured it out as well. Sinbad stepped close, not even drawing his sword. “No more, Rumina.”

She fired a bolt at him but it bounced harmlessly off his bracelet, which he had raised. 

“No more,” he repeated, growing closer. 

“No! Sister, protect me!”

Firouz’s eyes widened as Rumina reached out, to Bryn. 

“Sister?” Doubar was shocked. Sinbad stopped. 

“Yes. I found my father’s head, still alive. He told me the truth. That I had a sister. That she, too, had magic. You are my sister, Bryn.”

“Lies!” Doubar shouted. “A trick.”

“No. You know it’s true,” Rumina said.

“Then why were you trying to kill her?” Firouz asked. He had found himself mostly healed and was now on his feet. He saw Sinbad glance back at him and gave him the signal that he was all right. 

Rumina ignored him. “Bryn. My sister, my blood. Help me kill Sinbad and his crew. We are family. I know you have feelings for Sinbad. It seems to be a curse of all of us women with our blood. He’s left you for this man. Help me kill him. Take revenge for the murder of our father!”

“I don’t even know you.”

“I am Rumina. I am your sister. Your only family now. Join with me. Combine our powers. Help me destroy Sinbad.” She reached out to her. 

Bryn hesitated. “My family? My sister.”

“Bryn, fight it!” 

“He killed our father! Killed your father. Kill him!”

Bryn looked at Sinbad. “You killed my father?”

“If your father was indeed Turok, then yes. I killed him.”

“Why?!”

“He was evil. He was trying to kill us all.”

“See, he admits it!” Rumina walked over to her, holding out her hand. “Sister. Join with me. Add your power to mine. We will slay the murderer of our kin.”

“Bryn, don’t!” Doubar shouted. 

Bryn reached out a trembling hand. “Family. A past,” she whispered. Just then, as their hands nearly touched, Bryn’s bracelet flared golden. Firouz threw his battered body at Sinbad, who grabbed him as they went down, both trying to shield the other. When the light had faded, everything was as it was. Except the bracelet was now gone. Bryn’s wrist was unadorned. She stood there, blinking hard. Then she turned to Rumina. “Family. A past,” she repeated. “Now I remember everything!” She pulled her sword and stabbed Rumina hard. 

Rumina screamed, then there was a shower of wind and sparks. They all ducked again until it cleared. When Firouz looked up again, Bryn was kneeling. She looked up, unfathomable sadness in her face. 

“Is she dead?” Doubar asked, his voice a hush. 

“I don’t know,” Bryn said. “I think not.”

“She’s notoriously hard to kill,” Sinbad agreed, helping Firouz up. “You all right?”

“Yes. Everyone else?” 

They all indicated they were fine. Firouz gestured to Sinbad. “Go to her,” he nodded at Bryn. 

“Later. First, let’s get out of here. Get you back to the beach. You need rest, but not here.” Sinbad looked around in distaste. 

“Yes,” he agreed. “I’ll be glad to leave this place behind.”

As they met the others, Bryn still dazed, Rongar as unflappable as ever, Doubar shaking his head in amusement, Firouz found himself looking at Sinbad. Who looked back. Reaching out his hand, Firouz held it palm up. Sinbad took it and they walked out together. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I need to change and/or add any tags, please let me know.


End file.
